black_scrollsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Drei Könige
thumb|400px Vor sechs Monaten... Es ist sechs Monate her, dass eine Gruppe von Abenteurern nach Murghôm kam. Sie sollten den Landstrich für immer verändern... Drei Streiter für Gerechtigkeit und Freiheit kamen nach Skalnaedyr, jeder mit unterschiedlichen Beweggründen. Koras Drakon, ein Sohn des Bahamut, und Wu Kong, ein Vanara aus dem Ise Zumi Kloster, hatte in Zazesspur geholfen einen Ring von Vampiren und Schurken zu sprengen. Keltan Obarskyr, Prinz von Cormyr und Krieger des Raziel, kam nach Murghôm um den Kult des Baphomet, der Cormyr plagte, an der Wurzel auszurotten. Sie ahnten nicht in was für ein Ränkespiel sie einsteigen würden. Ob nun die Roten Magier aus Thay, ein Schattenprinz aus Netheril oder die Ränkespiele der Drachenprinzen, einer nach dem anderen musste erkennen, dass mit den drei Königen, wie sie nun genannt wurden, der Zorn und der Blick der celestischen Himmel und Götter kam. Sie erfuhren von Balteols Verrat und den Artefakten de Ahm. Sie setzten Blut und Schweiß gegen den dunklen Feind, der sich überall verstecken konnte. Doch mit der Zeit fanden sie die Dunklen Schriftrollen und brachten sie wieder dem Himmel Celestias. Sie kämpften sich durch Vampire und unzählige Untote. Sie rotteten so viele Zellen wie möglich aus. Sie entmachteten die Roten Magier in Murghôm und retteten viele Leben. Sie kämpften gegen den selbsternannten Donnergott Lei Shen und besiegten ihn. Sie besiegten den Drachenprinzen Balguran und deckten seine Machenschaften auf. Sie besänftigten den Erdengott Grumbar und sähten Hoffnung in den Unschuldigen der Bestienlande. Sie fochten gegen Baphomets Kreaturen und schlugen den Drachenprinzen Cennuroth vor Gericht in Rotwall. Sie fanden Verbündete in Aglarond, den Zwergen von Rotwall, der Horde der Tugianer und zeigten mit der Klinge der Meere das wahre Erbe des Vandergahast. Sie erschlugen die Gottesschlächter des Tiamat und den mächtigen Abbadon, Sohn des Baphomet. Sie sind das Erbe der Götter und veränderten Prophezeihungen. Sie sahen den letzten Krieger Tyrs kämpfen und bestatten ihn mit Ehren. Sie wanderten in den Imaskariruinen und bekämpften die Übel, die sich dort versteckt halten. Ihre Türen stehen den Schwachen und BEdürftigen jederzeit offen und sie paktieren mit den Höfen der Feen. 'Wehe allem Dunklen und Bösen, welches sich gegen die Drei Könige stellt. ' “When one has nothing to lose, one becomes courageous. We are timid only when there is something we can still cling to.” - Wu Kong, Blessed of the Heavens “Every man should lose a battle in his youth, so he does not lose a war when he is old.” - Koras Drakon, Son of Bahamut “I know what I'm capable of; I am a soldier now, a warrior. I am someone to fear, not hunt.” -Keltan Obarskyr, Great Prince of Cormyr, Home of the Purple Dragon Die Zukunft Alles deutet darauf hin, dass die Drachenfallkriege anstehen, Cormyr will ein Expatriachat in Murghôm gründen und auch Balteol ist noch immer dabei Dunkelheit zu sähen. Die Zukunft ist ungewiss, aber die drei Könige haben ihre Brüder an ihrer Seite und wer weiß, vielleicht halten die kommden Tage weitere Verbündete für sie bereit. "Alle großen Dinge sind einfach und viele können mit einem einzigen Wort ausgedrückt werden: Freiheit, Gerechtigkeit, Ehre, Pflicht, Gnade, Hoffnung." - die letzten niedergeschrieben Worte des Piereigon, offener Lord von Tiefwasser Kategorie:Kampagne